Tattooed Souls
by Cantil
Summary: Everyone in the wizarding world has a tattoo the day they are born, telling them their soul-mates initials, but what happens when Charlie Weasley meets his soul-mate, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Everyone in the wizarding world has a tattoo the day they are born, telling them their soul-mates initials, but what happens when Charlie Weasley meets his soul-mate, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort? **

**Warnings: OOC Voldemort/Charlie slash relationship. Don't like don't read. Bad grammar/spelling.**

**Cantil: Hey guys! So I randomly came up with the idea of a Charlie Weasley/Voldemort pairing. No particular reason besides I like to write random pairings that you wouldn't even consider. Which leads us to this story. I hope you like it. **

**Tattooed Souls**

**Chapter 1 **

Molly and Arthur knew that if they were to have children that the child would be born with a soul-mate, but they wished they had a choice in the matter. Their marriage had been rocky from the start and they didn't wish that kind of heartache on anyone, let alone their kids. The two of them decided that they would prep them at an early age.

With Bill it was difficult because he didn't take having a soul-mate well. In retrospect they might have waited too long to tell him what his tattoo meant. Bill was eleven when they got up the courage to tell him, and they knew that when Molly got pregnant with Charlie they needed to tell him sooner.

When Charlie was very young he never really cared about the green lettered initials tattooed in cursive on his right wrist. His brother Bill had one too, but Charlie hadn't seen it nor was Bill inclined to share what was written. Once Charlie was seven his mother told him it was his soul-mate and that one day he would marry said person. Charlie grew excited at the prospect.

It was a beautiful summer day, the wind blew softly through Charlies red hair as they sat on a bench underneath an oak tree.

"You mean there's a person out there just for me?" he asked in wonder, bouncing up and down on his seat. Molly smiled brightly and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, dear." She looked in the distance, lost in thought. She watched her husband chase Bill around the yard with a hose, both laughing gleefully.

Charlie beamed up at her, shot up and ran off to tell his brother the good news, but soon got distracted when Arthur sprayed him in the face then ran off. Charlie laughed, wiped the water out of his eyes, and ran after him, Bill following behind. Charlie couldn't understand why his brother was so mad when he told him the good news later that night while in the bed opposite Bills. When he asked, Bill only grew more upset.

"Because it's not fair! A stupid tattoo or anyone else shouldn't tell us who we can and can't be with." He spat angrily.

"But Bill, just think about it. Somewhere out there," Charlie pointed out the window where the stars shown brightly, "There's someone looking out their window at all these stars thinking about how cool it is to have a soul-mate somewhere on the other side of the planet. Do you really want to make yours sad by not accepting them for who they are?" Charlie saw the look on Bills face, got out of bed, slid on top of his and grasped Bills hands in his tiny ones.

"Bill don't think of it as a curse. Think of it as another adventure. Pretty soon you'll be back at Hogwarts and you won't even know it then...Bam! You'll see your soul-mate walking past you and you will finally be happy." He promised with a carefree smile.

Bill stared at Charlies tattoo for many moments before sighing tiredly and released Charlies hands. "I hope you're right." He muttered. Charlie nodded vigorously.

"Of course I am. Now smile for once." Charlie laughed and once Bill offered a weak smile, he went back to his own bed and quickly fell asleep.

**XXX**

As Charlie aged, he became more and more depressed. He went to Hogwarts every year and no matter how much he wanted to believe what he had told Bill that night nine years ago, he couldn't bring himself to trust his own words. Bill had found his soul-mate, Fleur Delacour, but would Charlie ever find his?

He sighed and looked down at his wrist. The initials T.M.R glittered mockingly in the sunlight, teasing him with its very essence. Charlie lay in the Griffindor tower on his last day at Hogwarts and all he wanted was to meet this person, but Charlie didn't know that this person would find him first.

**XXX**

**Cantil: Yay! Chapter one complete. Please review if you could, and constructive criticism only. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Everyone in the wizarding world has a tattoo the day they are born, telling them their soul-mates initials, but what happens when Charlie Weasley meets his soul-mate, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort?**

**Recap of Chapter 1**: _As Charlie aged, he became more and more depressed. He went to Hogwarts every year and no matter how much he wanted to believe what he had told Bill that night nine years ago, he couldn't bring himself to trust his own words. Bill had found his soul-mate, Fleur Delacour, but would Charlie ever find his? _

_ He sighed and looked down at his wrist. The initials T.M.R glittered mockingly in the sunlight, teasing him with its very essence. Charlie lay in the Griffindor tower on his last day at Hogwarts and all he wanted was to meet this person, but Charlie didn't know that this person would find him first. _

**XXX**

The next day Charlie was on a train home to his parents. They greeted him with tight embraces and bright smiles.

"Congrats on finally graduating from Hogwarts son!" Arthur exclaimed, clapping Charlie on the back. Charlie lurched forward, and barely caught himself from falling face first onto the ground.

"Thanks." Charlie muttered un-enthusiastically. He just couldn't bring himself to be happy lately, but luckily Arthur was too busy talking to Molly to notice his sour mood. Charlie noticed his siblings weren't around, which was odd for them. Usually they were always at the station to greet him.

"Where is everyone?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Oh, the twins are at their joke shop, Ginny is spending half the summer with a friend, Ron is at Hermione's, Percy is at the Ministry, and Bill is spending the weekend at the Burrow with Fleur." Molly explained. Charlie nodded, picked up his suit cases and off they went to the Burrow.

After two needless and boring days of settling in Charlie decided to go to a local diner he and Bill had found one year. Charlie really liked the food and the atmosphere. "I'm leaving!" He called out loudly, opened the front door and stepped out without waiting for an answer from someone inside.

The diner wasn't too busy, Charlie noticed. There were two waitress' working and six customers including him sitting around in various places. Charlie secured a two-seater booth and pulled out a book to read while drinking his tea. The bell over the entrance rang out once as another person entered, but Charlie paid no attention towards it.

Charlie heard someone clear their throat, and looked up from his book, only to see the most beautiful man he had ever seen staring at him. He had black hair, bluish eyes, and a charming smile that would make any girl swoon.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, gesturing towards the seat across from Charlie. Charlie swallowed heavily and blushed at the sound of his silky voice. He nodded dumbly and the man sat down gracefully. Charlie pretended to read his book to control his eyes from wandering to the man.

"What are you reading?" Charlie looked up to find the man staring at him intently. He blushed furiously at the stare.

"Macbeth." Charlie replied, holding up his book for proof. The man nodded vaguely as his food arrived and he began to eat. Charlie was so concerned with keeping himself occupied that he hadn't noticed a waitress take his order. Charlie bookmarked his page, put the book down on the table and silently observed the man while he ate.

He didn't know why but this man made him feel a lot happier even though they had barely spoken to each other. He glanced down at his wrist and saw the letters glowing brightly. _That's weird. _He thought. _It's never glowed this long before. _When he turned his attention back to the man he saw that he had also been staring at Charlies tattoo in wonder.

"What's your name?"Charlie found himself asking breathlessly, hopeful.

The man regarded him in surprise. "Oh. It's Tom. Tom Riddle. May I ask yours?"

"Charlie Weasley." Charlie introduced himself with a smile. He had found his soul-mate. He just knew it. He couldn't understand for the life of him how he knew, but something just told him that he and Tom were meant to be together.

"Pleased to meet you Charlie." The way Tom said his name made him shiver, but he quickly shook the feeling off. They shook hands, and Charlie felt and electric current go through his body as soon as their hands touched. The two talked for hours after that, and Charlie only noticed how long it had been when it started to get dark outside.

"Oh, crap. It's getting pretty late, I'd better get home." Charlie stood up, scooped up his book, and turned back to Tom. "It was nice meeting you Tom. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?" Charlie really hoped he would see Tom again.

He was so excited he had found his soul-mate that he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Tom and get to know him, but knew that was impossible. Tom stood, and stretched his arms above his head, Charlie watching hungrily as his toned chest was exposed.

"You too Charlie." Tom took Charlies left hand in his, kissed the top of his knuckles, and slipped a piece of paper into his hand. Tom then left the diner and apparated away once out of sight of Muggles. Charlie carefully unfolded the paper and read the note.

_It was a pleasure to meet you Charlie, my soul-mate. I would like to meet up with you. Included here is my address. If you'd like, you may come see me and we can get to know each other more. Hope to see you soon, _

_Tom_

Charlie hugged the note tightly to his chest, and left to go home. He would definitely be seeing Tom, tomorrow if possible. Charlie smiled brightly for the first time in weeks.

XXX

**Cantil: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It would make me very happy if you guys would review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Everyone in the wizarding world has a tattoo the day they are born, telling them their soul-mates initials, but what happens when Charlie Weasley meets his soul-mate, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort?

**Cantil:!IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **Okay, so some of you may be confused about why Charlie isn't in Romania, or the fact that his siblings are older than normal. The reason for this is because I miscalculated how old Charlie would be by the time he graduated from Hogwarts. So, for the purposes of this story Harry and Charlies siblings are older and around the same age of Charlie, but still younger. Enough about that though, please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think or if I should continue.

**Recap Of Chapter 2: **

Charlie carefully unfolded the paper and read the note.

_It was a pleasure to meet you Charlie, my soul-mate. I would like to meet up with you. Included here is my address. If you'd like, you may come see me and we can get to know each other more. Hope to see you soon, _

_Tom_

Charlie hugged the note tightly to his chest, and left to go home. He would definitely be seeing Tom, tomorrow if possible. Charlie smiled brightly for the first time in weeks.

**Tattooed Souls**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Charlie quickly got dressed, did his daily routine, and bounded down the stairs of the Burrow like he was being chased. His mother looked up from the table she was setting with a stern frown.

"Charlie, you know better than to run in the house." She scolded. Charlie looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry." He apologized. Molly patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay. Now let's get everyone down here for breakfast, yes?" Charlie nodded and called for Bill, Fleur, and Arthur. Breakfast was a relatively quiet affair, that is until Bill noticed how happy Charlie was.

"What's got you in a good mood today?" Bill asked curiously. Everyone looked at Charlie in surprise. _Guess they noticed how moody I've been then. _Charlie thought.

"Nothing." He said quickly, too quickly.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me." Arthur chimed in. Bill nodded in agreement. Charlie looked to Molly for help.

"That's enough boys," Arthur was about to protest, but Molly smacked him with her wooden spoon. "Leave Charlie be. If he wants to tell you lot what has made him happy then he will, on his own time." She glanced at Fleur who had been silent this whole time, too shocked that Molly had smacked Arthur with a spoon.

"Oh don't you worry dear. You'll soon get used to this families antics. Now, how about I teach you how to make my famous ginger snaps for Bill?"

"Mom!" Bill groaned. "I'm not a child."

"Really? Could have fooled me." Charlie teased, earning him a smack on the arm.

"Shut it." Bill smiled.

**XXX**

Charlie looked down at the address in his hands, his wrist pulsing with energy. If Charlie didn't know any better he'd think the tattoo was excited to see Tom again. _Okay Charlie. _He thought. _This shouldn't be difficult, you can follow directions. _He groaned in annoyance at all the houses on the street. _This will take bloody ages. _He frowned. _Well, better get moving before it gets dark. _

He glanced up at the sky as he quickly walked down the old winding road. It took nearly thirty minutes to find the damn place and Charlie was exhausted. _Wait a minute. Charlie you idiot. Tom gave you the exact address so you could apparate directly to it, not walk._ Charlie really hated himself and his stupidity in this moment. _All that for nothing. _

Charlie opened the rusted iron gate at the end of the driveway and looked up curiously. What stood in front of Charlie made his breath hitch. The place was a big Victorian styled mansion with moss covering most of it. There was a dense forest surrounding the building and the pathway leading to the door was stone. He cautiously made his way up the front porch and up to the tall double doors. He grabbed a knocker that was in the shape of a cobra and rapped on the door thrice.

There was a thump on the other side, then a gorgeous looking Tom opened the door in surprise. Tom was dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants. Dark, almost black eyes met Charlie's brilliant blue in a fierce battle for dominance. Charlie blushed and looked away.

"Hey." He greeted lamely, unable to form a proper greeting.

Tom seemed to snap out of his trance and smiled charmingly. "Hello Charlie, care to come in?" He stepped aside to allow Charlie inside. Charlie carefully stepped over the threshold, trying not to make more of a fool of himself. He observed his surroundings in awe, unaware of the eyes following him. It was even more beautiful than Charlie had imagined.

"This house originally belonged to my..._Father. _I inherited it when he passed." Tom explained as Charlie looked around. Charlie nodded, but suddenly frowned. He had been too busy admiring the house to fully pay attention to what Tom was saying. _His dad passed away? _Charlie asked himself.

"Oh, what happened to him?" He asked carefully. Seeing Toms body tense and freeze made Charlie regret asking. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." He said quickly.

Tom shook his head. "No it's okay. You didn't know," Tom contemplated something before continuing, "My...Father, was murdered." Tom said. Charlie noticed that Tom had a hard time saying father, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." He said sadly.

"It's fine. He...Wasn't much of a father. I didn't even know he existed until the people at the orphanage I went to told me about him." Tom explained. Charlie nodded. He could tell that Tom didn't want to talk about it so he hurriedly dropped the subject. Tom looked grateful for the change.

"So, tell me about yourself Charlie." Tom implored.

Charlie shrugged. "There's not much to tell."

"Oh, come now. Surely there must be something."

Charlie thought a minute before speaking. "Well, I have five brothers and one sister." He didn't really think something as mundane as that would interest Tom, but to his surprise Tom was very interested.

"What's that like, living with that many siblings?" Tom asked.

Charlie shrugged. "It's difficult at times. We have to share all our clothes, have set shower times so everyone gets a chance to take one, you can't hide secrets very well, it's generally chaos in the house at all times, and we have to share bedrooms as well. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind sharing, but sometimes I wish it were just me and my older brother Bill like it used to be. Having that many siblings makes me feel like I have no privacy at times." He admitted quietly.

Tom nodded in understanding. "I see." He said.

They both sat down across from each other at a table in the kitchen and spent the rest of the day getting to know one another. It was already dark out when Charlie and Tom decided to call it a day, but before Charlie left they made plans for the next day.

This routine continued for the next few weeks. They grew closer to one another and became good friends, yet Charlie knew they both wanted more. It was just a matter of time before they became lovers, but Charlie also knew that they still weren't quite ready for that yet.

**XXX**

The man Charlie knew as Tom Riddle, was alone in his room, but he didn't look as he normally did. No, he was now taller, his skin was almost opaque, his eyes a deep blood-red, his face was snakelike in appearance, and his fingers were now long and spindly. This was his true form. Lord Voldemort. Yet he hadn't called himself that in over three weeks. He hasn't called any meetings with his followers either.

The reason? It was **Him. **That boy, Charlie, he did things to Voldemort. He made Voldemort feel things he hadn't felt or ever really felt since he was a teenager, yet Voldemort was powerless to stop the spell Charlie had over him. He, Lord Voldemort had fallen in love, which was why he hasn't called any meetings. He decided to stop his takeover of the world, at least for now.

Let his followers think him dead while he lays in the shadows with Charlie as Tom. He wished he could tell Charlie he was really Voldemort, but he feared how Charlie would react. Would he scorn him? Voldemort knew Charlies parents had no doubt taught Charlie to hate him with a passion, and he wasn't willing to risk their relationship, not after he just found him.

Little did he know that Charlie would soon find out exactly who Tom was.

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Everyone in the wizarding world has a tattoo the day they are born, telling them their soul-mates initials, but what happens when Charlie Weasley meets his soul-mate, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort?

**Cantil: Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Recap of Chapter 3:** He wished he could tell Charlie he was really Voldemort, but he feared how Charlie would react. Would he scorn him? Voldemort knew Charlies parents had no doubt taught Charlie to hate him with a passion, and he wasn't willing to risk their relationship, not after he just found him.

Little did he know that Charlie would soon find out exactly who Tom was.

**Tattooed Souls **

**Chapter 4**

It was a few weeks later that Charlie practically skipped down the stairs into the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks. "What's Harry doing here, mum?" He asked curiously. Seeing his mothers look he quickly added, "Not that it's a bad thing that he is of course." He looked around for Bill and Fleur, but remembered that they had left for their flat last night. Something about finishing some "duties" or some rot like that. Charlie really didn't want to know what that was about.

"Charlie, it's almost the end of summer. Harry always comes around this time." She explained, patting Harry's shoulder comfortingly, earning a bright smile from Harry.

"Oh, right. I forgot." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, but as the morning continued he couldn't quite keep the smile off of his face. He was going to see Tom today and he couldn't wait.

Charlie felt really bad lying to his parents about where he was going, yet he knew that if they found out that Charlie had found his soul-mate they would want to meet them, and Charlie didn't want to put Tom through that, at least not yet. He smiled at the thought of the annoyed look that Tom would undoubtably have throughout the ordeal as Molly would practically molest him as soon as he walked through the door.

So he told his parents that he found a job at a diner somewhere in London, but wouldn't tell them where. When they congratulated him and celebrated with Butter Beer, he felt like he would be sick and barely stopped himself from bolting from the room, instead excusing himself and heading to his room for the rest of the night.

"You seem really happy today." Harry commented casually as the two finished up their breakfast, Molly starting on the dishes, and Arthur leaving for work, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Charlie glanced up in surprise. "Oh. Yeah I guess" He kept his gaze steadily on his food to appear nonchalant about the topic.

"Is there a reason for it?" Harry asked curiously, and Charlie couldn't help but get angry at the question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I needed a reason to be happy. Don't worry, next time I'll be sure to come up with one." He snapped, flinching almost immediately at the way he said it. "I'm sorry." He apologized softly, looking down ashamed of himself.

"No I am. I didn't mean it to sound like that, it's just...well you usually don't seem like you're in a good mood when I'm here so I just assumed you never were."

Charlie could tell that Harry really wanted to know why he was so happy and to be honest, Charlie really wanted to tell someone. Someone who could keep his secret friend from his parents. He stood up without a word and motioned for Harry to follow him up to his room. Once there they both sat on Charlies four-poster bed, and cast a silencing spell on the room.

Charlie took a deep shattering breath before he felt he could talk. "I met my soul-mate." He blurted out quickly, his face reddening slightly.

"Really? That's great Charlie. Whats their name? When did you guys meet what are they like?" Harry fired off all at once, making Charlie struggle to keep up.

"Woah, one question at a time. We met at a local diner almost two months ago." He said with a smile. "He's the most amazing person I've never met. He's a good listener, seriously I could talk for hours and he would just sit there listening without complaint. He knows exactly what to say to make me feel better, no matter the circumstance. Not to mention he is breathtakingly beautiful, I could stare at him constantly and never grow tired of him- he..." Charlie's face had a far away look and he could have gone on for hours if Harry hadn't interrupted him.

"Alright, Jeez. I get it. You really like him, enough with the gory details. So what's his name then, lover boy?" Harry asked. Charlie hesitated for only a moment before pulling up his sleeve slightly to show his wrist.

"His name is Tom Riddle." He admitted, smiling down at the tattoo. Harry let loose a shriek of horror, his hands covering his mouth. Charlie watched warily as Harry stood up and began to pace the floor in a state of horrified shock.

"You realize what this means, don't you?" Harry's voice was shaking heavily.

"That I've found my soul-mate, yes. What's so bad about that?" He asked defensively.

"You don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand! You don't know what it's been like for me, wondering if my soul-mate was alive, even when I told Bill that they were. I didn't know I could be this happy until I met Tom." Charlie saw Harry's look of disgust and saw red.

"Look, just because you haven't got the nerve to ask Ginny out on a date even though she's your soul-mate, doesn't mean you can critique me and my decisions." Charlie panted heavily, yet felt a little satisfaction when Harry flinched.

"I will if it's with a lowlife like that! You have no idea, no idea who you're fraternizing with. This man isn't who he says he is." Harry really wanted Charlie to understand.

"Then who is he? Huh, if you know so much then, Who. Is. He?" Charlie demanded angrily.

"It's Voldemort!" Harry shouted loudly, Charlie stumbling back slightly.

"No," He frowned. "No, I don't believe you." He denied vehemently, looking down at his wrist that still glowed brightly, mockingly. He shook his head, not willing to believe Harry's words. His lies.

"It's true. Your soul-mate is Lord Voldemort, whether you want to believe it or not." Harry sneered. Charlie shook his head viciously.

"No, You're lying!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go ask 'Tom' about it then. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to sum it up for you." Harry crossed his arms and turned away from Charlie so he couldn't see his hurt expression. Harry wished he didn't have to do this, but it was for Charlies own good. He deserved to know the truth, so he wouldn't be used by Voldemort, because surly that's the only reason the Dark Lord would keep Charlie around this long.

"Fine! I'll go now." Without another word Charlie left the room, slamming the door angrily. _How dare he? _Charlie fumed silently, barely managing to fake a smile at Molly before he apparated to Tom.

**XXX**

The minute Charlie arrived in the main hallway he was enfolded into a tight embrace. He melted into the hug, all his troubles going away instantly. There was no way Charlie could believe that this man was Voldemort. Tom treated him like he would a lover and Charlie just couldn't picture him as someone who murdered people for fun.

"I missed you." Charlie breathed, his hold on Tom tightening, and his fingers dug into Tom's green dress shirt. He absolutely refused to let go.

Tom however, seemed to notice the distress in Charlie's voice, because he stayed silent and still while Charlie gained control of himself. "What's happened? What's wrong Charlie?" Tom asked in concern. His dark eyes revealed nothing to Charlie though. Charlie sighed, let go of Tom and stepped away.

He debated with himself on whether he should confront Tom or not. _Do it Charlie. _His mind whispered to him quietly. _You need to know and if Tom has nothing to hide you can brag to Harry that he had nothing to worry about. _

Charlie shifted nervously, and ran a hand through his red hair. "I-I wanted, no I needed to ask you something important, and you must promise me that no matter what you'll tell me the truth." He stuttered.

"I-Of course. Go ahead." Tom waved a hand for Charlie to continue and watched him warily.

"I told a friend about you, and he didn't react the way I thought he would," _That's an understatement of the year, _"It started a big fight and he said...He said...you were not who you say you are." He stopped, to catch his breath, his heart beating heavily against his chest.

"Who did he say I am?" Tom asked carefully, his voice dangerously calm. Charlie closed his eyes and shook his head. Tom walked up to Charlie and tilted his chin up, dark eyes meeting hopeful blue ones.

"He said that you were Voldemort. That's not true is it Tom? You're not him are you?" Charlie prayed that Tom wasn't, hoped with every fiber of his being. Tom grew distant and cold, and wouldn't say anything, confirming without words what Charlie feared most.

"How could you?" He cried. "I trusted you!" Tom remained silent, angering Charlie more. "Well, say something." Charlie begged him to say anything to deny it, but Tom, or Voldemort as he should now be called only looked away guiltily.

"What would you have me say? I spent many years searching for my soul-mate. I wanted to get to know whoever it was.I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did, but was unable to prevent it when I met you at that diner. You took something from me, something I'll never get back, and I don't want it back. Do you want to know what it is Charlie?" Voldemort asked, cupping Charlies chin tenderly.

"It was my heart, or whats left of it. Yes I lied to you and tried to keep my identity a secret, but would you have given me a chance if I would have walked up to you as my true self?" Charlie slapped Voldemort's hands away.

"No," He admitted, "I wouldn't have, but how are we to continue from this? No matter how I feel about Tom, it doesn't change that you aren't him anymore."

Charlie saw the slight hurt in Voldemort's eyes before it was covered with indifference. Charlie took a deep breath and said the one thing that would make Voldemort hate him. He couldn't be with Tom, or Voldemort, or whoever he was. His parents would never speak to him again and Charlie couldn't handle the looks of disgust they would give him.

"You, Lord Voldemort are nothing but an evil Dark Lord who kills and tortures for his own amusement. I won't stay with you nor would I ever stay with a murderer. You're dead to me" Charlie winced slightly before he managed to control his expression into one of disgust. He watched as Voldemort's face crumbled, before morphing into one of forced hatred.

"You mean nothing to me Charlie Weasley. Nothing. Get out and never come back." Voldemort turned away, but not before Charlie saw the pure heartbreak in the mans eyes. This look confused him and made him flinch, but he left without a single word, leaving Voldemort to his anger.

The next day Charlie was on his way to Romania with only a quickly scrawled note to his parents telling them he was safe, but told them not to look for him.

**XXX**

**Cantil: Hope you enjoyed. What did you think? Should I continue this? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: ****Everyone in the wizarding world has a tattoo the day they are born, telling them their soul-mates initials, but what happens when Charlie Weasley meets his soul-mate, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort? **

**Cantil: Hello all! Sorry it took so long, but I finally got this published. Enjoy!**

**Recap Of Last Chapter: **

"_**You mean nothing to me Charlie Weasley. Nothing. Get out and never come back." Voldemort turned away, but not before Charlie saw the pure heartbreak in the mans eyes. This look confused him and made him flinch, but he left without a single word, leaving Voldemort to his anger. **_

_**The next day Charlie was on his way to Romania with only a quickly scrawled note to his parents telling them he was safe, but told them not to look for him.**_

**XXX**

After Charlie left, Voldemort continued his takeover of the wizarding world. He became even more vicious, and angry as they spent time apart. Voldemort didn't know how much more he could take before he went completely insane, but tried his best to ignore his feelings and memories of Charlie. He sighed tiredly, and started his plans for his takeover of Hogwarts.

**XXX**

As time went on in Romania, Charlie made loads of friends, mostly with dragons at the sanctuary, but he truly loved them. Yet he knew he could never move on from Tom fully, nor could he forget their time spent together. Charlie sometimes found himself daydreaming of Tom and how he was doing, but he would quickly scold himself and wonder why he cared. It was Voldemort for god sakes. Charlie was supposed to hate him, just like his parents always taught him too.

**Flashback: **

Charlie was eleven when he first heard of Voldemort, and when he asked his mom about him, she yelled at him and told him to never speak his name ever again.

"You-Know-Who is a very bad man, Charlie, and you must always be careful when out and about," She was stirring a soup tensely and roughly as she continued, "That man has caused death and torture wherever he goes. He does this for his own amusement, and enjoys others pain."

"Mom! You're splattering the soup everywhere." Charlie muttered in slight amusement. She immediately stopped and smiled at him reassuringly.

Charlie was afraid to sleep that night, but still a little curious on the matter. Why was this man so evil? How evil was he really? Was he really as bad as Molly said?

Molly had made it her duty to preach to all her kids every chance she could after that. You-Know-Who became a taboo in their house, and anyone who mentioned him was grounded by Arthur who was tired of Molly's preaching.

**End Flashback: **

It had been a month since he last saw Voldemort, and to be honest, Charlie missed him and their conversations. He sighed as he made his way to the Dragon Sanctuary, notepad in hand. He didn't have to walk far from his apartment before he arrived and began his morning as usual.

Suddenly he felt something sting deep within his chest, making him gasp at the intense feeling. _What was that? _He thought in confusion. It wasn't a minute later that it happened again, only sharper. He grasped at his chest in vain, yet as soon as the pain came, it was gone, leaving Charlie breathless.

He glanced down at his wrist when it started to act up, the cursive letters flashing brightly and sending small electric currents up his arm. _Somethings wrong! _He thought, starting to panic. He didn't know what to do, but he could sense that his mate was in danger. _How will I find him? _

Charlie suddenly remembered a conversation he and Tom had a week after meeting. Tom had explained that their tattoos worked as a sort of tracking device. If it flashed he could touch his wand to the tattoo and instantly be at Charlies side should he be in danger.

Charlie didn't know if it would work, but he was desperate enough to try it. He took out his wand and touched the tip of it to the tattoo. He instantly disappeared from the sanctuary, leaving only his notepad for his coworkers to find.

**XXX**

When Charlie arrived he looked around in wonder. He was at Hogwarts, only the school was in ruins and there was a huge battle taking place, spells flying everywhere. He skillfully dodged a few spells as he made his way through the thick rubble in search of his mate. He heard screaming from above and looked up in time to duck as a black blur hit the ground in front of him, rolling from the force of the impact.

Charlie watched as Harry Potter and his mate stood up warily, and faced each other with their wands poised to strike. They looked like they were in bad shape. Voldemort had bruises, dirt, and blood dripping from his head from what he could see, and Harry looked much the same. Charlie didn't know why but he had a feeling that Voldemort wouldn't win this fight.

It was this intense thought that caused him to run in front of Voldemort to protect him, his wand clenched tightly at his side. Both Harry and Voldemort looked shocked to see Charlie here, and Harry lowered his wand slightly out of shock.

"Charlie?" Harry asked, taking a cautious step forward as if Charlie was a scared deer, only for Charlie to raise his wand threateningly, though his hand was shaking. He didn't want to hurt Harry, but he would if it meant keeping his mate safe.

_Why do I care? _He asked himself bitterly. _I shouldn't. I should let Harry kill him, but I can't. Why? I can't...Can't like him can I? No, that's ridiculous. _But Charlie knew that he did have feelings for Voldemort. Why else would he drop everything for the man if he didn't feel something for him?

"Yes." Charlie confirmed. Voldemort wisely kept quiet, deciding to observe Charlie and find out why he was here. After all, Charlie couldn't possibly be here for him, right?

"Where have you been? Do your parents know you're here? They have been worried sick about you."

"I've been in Romania and no they don't know I'm here." Charlie muttered. He really couldn't face his parents at the moment.

"Oh, you should go find them. I can deal with Voldemort myself." Harry said with conviction.

"I can't do that." Charlie shook his head sadly.

"Why not? I'll take care of Voldemort and then I'll come find you." Harry was trying to get rid of him, but Charlie wouldn't budge. Charlie could feel Voldemort's gaze on him and shivered at the feeling. He also felt Voldemort's annoyance at Harry's words.

"No, you don't understand Harry, I won't let you harm him." Voldemort's red orbs were wide with shock as he stared at Charlie.

"You can't mean that Charlie. We've been through this, he doesn't love you, he's just using you!" Harry said with a sigh.

"I don't care. I won't let any harm come to him." Charlie took a step forward and raised his wand. "I don't want to fight you Harry, but I will if I have to."

Harry took a few steps back and lowered his wand. "I-I won't fight you Charlie."

"Then leave To- Voldemort alone." Charlie said.

"Fine, on one condition." Harry paused to think before he smiled sadly. He remembered reading somewhere that soul-mates couldn't kill each other and if one died the other would soon follow, and no matter what Voldemort had done to Harry, he couldn't do that to Charlie, but he still believed Voldemort was only using him so this was his last option.

"I'll leave Voldemort alone if you swear and unbreakable vow with me to stay away from him and go back to Romania." Harry explained. He was doing this for Charlies own good.

Charlie glared at him, but he didn't see a choice in this. Voldemort's wand would easily be over powered and Charlie knew it. Charlie wasn't strong enough to defeat Harry either. He had no formal training in magic besides dodging spells and what was taught to him in his second year.

"Fine." Charlie snapped angrily.

"What!" Voldemort exclaimed, but Charlie ignored him.

The two walked up to one another and shook hands. Charlie glanced back at Voldemort, and Harry noticed. "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye while we wait for Ron and Hermione." Harry said quietly, motioning towards a very unhappy looking Dark Lord. Charlie nodded his thanks, warily made his way to Voldemort and stood in front of him.

**XXX**

**Cantil: Please tell me what you think and if I need to change something in the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** **Everyone in the wizarding world has a tattoo the day they are born, telling them their soul-mates initials, but what happens when Charlie Weasley meets his soul-mate, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort? **

**Cantil**: **Hey guys, I finally sat down and wrote out this chapter, yay! I hope you guys enjoy**.

**Recap Of Last Chapter: **

_**The two walked up to one another and shook hands. Charlie glanced back at Voldemort, and Harry noticed. "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye while we wait for Ron and Hermione." Harry said quietly, motioning towards a very unhappy looking Dark Lord. Charlie nodded his thanks, warily made his way to Voldemort and stood in front of him. **_

**Tattooed Souls **

**Chapter 6**

Standing in front of Voldemort, Charlies blue eyes met Voldemort's unreadable red ones. "Hey." Charlie greeted lamely, unable to come up with better words.

"Last we spoke you wanted nothing to do with the 'Dark Lord. Have a change of heart, did we?" Voldemort sneered, but it was only to hide the pain in his eyes that still lingered from their fight. Charlie flinched, and looked down ashamed.

"I... I'm sorry." He apologized, his voice shaking with remorse.

Voldemort's glare softened slightly. "Why did you come here Charlie?" He asked softly.

"I wasn't going to, but when I felt that you were in danger I... and I couldn't just leave you here, knowing that you could be killed." He explained, chancing a look at Voldemort.

To his surprise Voldemort didn't seem angry, in fact he seemed pleased that Charlie would do something like that for him, and Charlie knew his parents couldn't possibly accept Voldemort as his mate, but he didn't care in that moment.

"You would do that for me?" Voldemort asked in disbelief. Charlie shrugged, and wouldn't say anything.

"Charlie!" Harry called gaining both of their attention. When Charlie turned around Ron was standing there, a little worse for wear, but otherwise fine. Charlie looked back to Voldemort sadly.

"I guess it's time then." Charlie stated, and Voldemort nodded.

"You realize they aren't going to let me go freely without some sort of compensation." Voldemort said, and Charlie sighed.

"Yeah I know. Will you do what they say?" He inquired, hope shinning through his voice.

"Perhaps. It depends on what the deal is." Voldemort said guardedly.

Charlie couldn't help but get angry. "What do you mean it depends? Like you said they aren't going to let you go freely, you either agree or they capture you and send you to the ministry, or worse yet, they kill you themselves." Voldemort was about to say something, but Charlie wasn't finished yet.

"Would you really want that? For them to kill you? Would you really let my efforts be in vain?" Charlie took a step towards him so he couldn't be heard by Harry or Ron. "I know you fear death Tom and that's exactly what you would be walking into. Your wand isn't going to affect Harry anymore than his will you, but the difference is Harry isn't using his own wand." By the end of his speech Charlie was breathing hard, and his eyes held a challenge. He dared Voldemort to contradict him, to deny everything. What Charlie failed to notice was his use of the name Tom instead of Voldemort.

"What do you care? I'm Lord Voldemort remember?" Voldemort said bitterly. Charlie could see how much their fight hurt the man though, and this made him hate himself even more.

"I care a lot," Charlie muttered, "More than you know." He added under his breath, turned on his heel, and walked up to Harry, Voldemort following closely behind.

Harry glanced from Charlie to Voldemort before settling on Charlie with a look of sorrow. Harry could see how much this was affecting Charlie, but he needed to make sure he and everyone was safe from Voldemort. "Are you ready?" He asked Charlie, holding out his hand.

Charlie stole one last glance at Voldemort before stepping forward and clasping their hands together. "As ready as I'll ever be." He sighed awkwardly, not comfortable with Harry holding his hand in front of his mate.

Harry cleared his throat. "Right then. Ron if you would." Ron, who had been silently glaring at Voldemort the whole time, stepped forward and took out his wand, pointing it at their clasped hands.

"Do you, Harry Potter, swear to leave Voldemort alone should he leave the world alone, will you swear not to mention any of this to the ministry?" Ron asked, barely keeping the anger out of his voice.

"I do." Harry vowed determinedly.

"Should you break this vow you will receive full repercussions, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." Harry repeated. Ron turned to Charlie as soon as the white band wrapped around Harry's wrist and up his arm, binding him to his vow.

"Do you, Charlie Weasley, swear to uphold your end? Do you swear to leave for Romania and not to contact or have anything more to do with Lord Voldemort?"

And there it was, the one question Charlie never wanted to hear. He thought he was ready for it, thought he could handle it, but now with the words on the table he found himself sweating profusely, and short of breath. His tattoo was acting up for it was sending pulses up his arm in quick succession, but he couldn't refuse the offer now. He wouldn't allow Voldemort to get hurt and if this was the only way they would ever attempt a vow with Voldemort then he would do it.

"I do." He finally muttered.

"Should you break this vow, you will receive full repercussions, so mote it be."

Charlie glanced at Voldemort to find him staring at him intently. "So mote it be." He whispered, unable to speak any louder suddenly. This would be the last time he saw Voldemort, and he couldn't believe it, he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't allow himself, not yet.

The white mist like tether went from his hand, and up his arm before dissipating. It was then that Charlie felt an intense pain from his tattoo. It traveled from his wrist all the way up to his chest and stooped there for quite sometime before it too was gone. Charlie was panting heavily and barely stopped himself from screaming in pain when it happened.

_What was that? _He asked himself confusedly. By the time Charlie regained himself and looked away from his wrist, Voldemort had already clasped his and Harry's hand together for his vow.

"Do you, Lord Voldemort, swear to stop your takeover of the world? Do you swear to stop killing and Torturing, will you stop any of your Death Eaters from doing the same, will you stay away from Charlie as he as sworn to?" Ron asked.

Voldemort contemplated his options, but in the end he knew he had no choice. "I do." He vowed reluctantly.

"Should you break this vow you will receive full repercussions, so mote it be." Ron finished.

"So mote it be." Voldemort spoke calmly, and the same white tether took hold of his arm before dissipating. Voldemort suddenly gasped lightly and ground his teeth together in pain, his own tattoo of Charlies name sent a sharp pain up his arm and stopped at his chest before disappearing like it never happened. He wondered what that was about, but he assumed his tattoo wasn't happy with his vow to stay away from Charlie, and he ignored it in favor of glaring hatefully at the two Griffindors.

"So that's it, we're done here. It was a pleasure Voldemort, Charlie." Harry bowed slightly, starting to lead Ron away and into the castle. Ron looked at Charlie in disappointment that he wasn't coming along, but soon turned around and ran inside. Harry followed, but turned to them one last time.

"I'll have a treaty made up as well, as a sort of extra precaution." He announced with a smile fleetingly, and with one last look at the both of them, went inside. Charlie turned to Voldemort who hadn't taken his red orbs from Charlie since his vow.

"So I guess this is it then." Charlie said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes." Voldemort agreed, a pained look on his face.

"I should probably get going then." He muttered, reluctantly turning around to apparate to the Dragon Sanctuary. He didn't think he would have the courage to leave if he continued to look at Voldemort.

"Charlie." Voldemort called hurriedly, and Charlie glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

Voldemort looked away before looking back to Charlie again. "Stay out of trouble." Charlie could tell that wasn't what Voldemort had wanted to say, but he didn't press the issue.

Charlie smiled fondly. "Always." He promised, "You too. I don't want to have to save your arse again." Charlie laughed and disappeared before Voldemort could retaliate. Voldemort chuckled and watched him go, before leaving for his manor, calling what was left of his Death Eaters to follow. He would explain the treaty to them later.

Both their humor died as soon as they were apart though.

**XXX**

**Cantil: Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter, I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** **Everyone in the wizarding world has a tattoo the day they are born, telling them their soul-mates initials, but what happens when Charlie Weasley meets his soul-mate, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort? **

**Cantil: Hello Everyone. Here's the new chapter. It's a little late due to my internet not working, but I got it up soon enough. I hope you enjoy! **

**Recap Of Last Chapter: _Charlie smiled fondly. "Always." He promised, "You too. I don't want to have to save your arse again." Charlie laughed and disappeared before Voldemort could retaliate. Voldemort chuckled and watched him go, before leaving for his manor, calling what was left of his Death Eaters to follow. He would explain the treaty to them later._**

_**Both their humor died as soon as they were apart though. **_

**XXX**

As they spent more time apart, both Charlie and Voldemort grew more depressed, and Charlie swore that he was loosing his mind. His tattoo constantly sent vibrations throughout his body and Charlie was always in a bad mood, even at the Dragon Sanctuary. What once was a calm place for him, only made him feel more lonely and angry.

It came to the point where his boss sent him on leave for a while, no longer willing to deal with Charlies mood swings. It had been two months since their vows and Charlie didn't know how much longer he could last without going completely mental, but he knew he had too because of the bloody vow he had sworn.

Sure the wizarding world was better off now that Voldemort had sworn his vow of peace and signed a peace treaty with Harry in writing as well as blood. Charlie was surprised that Harry hadn't made Voldemort restate his vow to leave Charlie alone when he signed the peace treaty, but maybe Harry figured the first vow was enough.

Charlie just wished he could see him again, and be with him at least one last time. He had come to terms with his feelings and now admitted to himself that he was in love with Voldemort, but it was too late now. He had missed his chance when he told Harry of Tom in the first place. He wished he wouldn't have.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Harry, and Hermione were sitting in her new apartment that she and Ron owned. She had found out about the vows that Harry had made Charlie Weasley and Voldemort swear. She couldn't believe how stupid he was for making Charlie swear a vow to stay away from his soul-mate. She couldn't stand the thought of being away from Ron and could only wonder how Charlie was taking it, or Voldemort for that matter.

"Why would you make Charlie swear a vow like that Harry?" She asked, her brows furrowed in thought, as she tried to remember all that she had read about soul-mates.

"Because Voldemort is just using him Hermione, and you know it. Besides, what else would you have me do, kill him? He wanted to protect Voldemort and wouldn't step aside." He explained, trying to get her to understand his reasoning.

"Harry you don't understand, soul-mates can't harm each other at all. They can't kill, torture, or harm each other in any way, nor can they resist the bond between them. Voldemort couldn't have used Charlie if he tried, the bond wouldn't have allowed it." She explained calmly, yet passionately.

Suddenly Hermione remembered something else she had read and quickly stood up to retrieve her book on soul-mates. She ignored Harry's questioning look as she continued to scan every page until she finally found what she was looking for.

"What exactly did you make them vow against each other?" She inquired, not looking up from the book.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I made them swear to stay away from each other for the rest of their lives basically."

Hermione sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples. "Harry, I will explain this once and only once okay?" When Harry nodded she continued. "Soul-mates cannot harm one another, nor can they kill or-"

"I know all that already. You just told me." He interrupted, earning a glare from Hermione.

"If you would let me finish...I was getting to the point." She huffed, but continued where she left off when he waved a hand vaguely interested. "This includes vows Harry. Soul-mates cannot vow against each other. Their tattoos won't allow it, and it's never been attempted before in the history of soul-mates that have roamed the earth." She said.

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked cautiously.

"It means that the tattoo would have voided any spell that tried to vow them apart or go against each other in different ways. It doesn't affect the other part of the vow, and the tattoos can't dismantle the spell completely, only the part that concerns their soul bond." She quoted from the book.

Harry sat in a stunned silence before running a hand through his messy black hair warily. "I'm seriously getting to old for this." He let out a huff of laughter. "Looks like I'm going to have two very angry soul-mates on my hands after I tell them." Harry sighed tiredly.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically, but was smiling fondly at him. "Should I plan your funeral now then?" She teased, and Harry smiled in amusement.

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

Hermione only smiled and patted him on the back. "You should go then. All you have to do is call a meeting with Voldemort, tell him it's to discuss the treaty then ask Charlie to come to discuss his vow, but make sure you tell them to come the same time and day. That way you can explain it to them at once, and if you have trouble just remember that I'm only a fire call away." She explained her plan, and Harry could only stare at her blankly for a moment before he blinked, stepped forward and embraced her.

"Thanks Hermione. It's a brilliant plan." He said sincerely, making her blush.

She hugged him back then stepped back and motioned towards the front door.

"Fine I'm going, but if I'm not back by tonight, then they've murdered me, and sent my body over a bridge." He joked, but there was a slight ring of truth in his eyes. Hermione smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh come off it. Charlie wouldn't kill you no matter how mad he is, and Voldemort can't kill or torture anymore anyways." She said comfortingly. She could tell that Harry was nervous about how the next few hours would go.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Besides, I'm sure they could come up with way more inventive ways to kill you than that." She added with a bright smile, and Harry laughed.

"Thanks, I feel loads better now." He said sarcastically and left with a wave over his shoulder.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione whispered to the empty room. "You'll need it."

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: ****Everyone in the wizarding world has a tattoo the day they are born, telling them their soul-mates initials, but what happens when Charlie Weasley meets his soul-mate, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort? **

**R****ecap Of Last Chapter: **_**"Oh come off it. Charlie wouldn't kill you no matter how mad he may be, and Voldemort can't kill or torture anymore anyways." She said comfortingly. She could tell that Harry was nervous about how the next few hours would go.**_

"_**Thanks." He muttered. **_

"_**Besides, I'm sure they could come up with way more inventive ways to kill you than that." She added with a bright smile, and Harry laughed. **_

"_**Thanks, I feel loads better now." He said sarcastically and left with a wave over his shoulder. **_

"_**Good luck Harry." Hermione whispered to the empty room. "You'll need it." **_

**Tattooed Souls **

**Chapter 8**

Harry had decided on a meeting in his flat, after all it wouldn't do if Voldemort was to go out in public without a disguise. There would be screaming, and Harry didn't feel like explaining why he was having tea with bloody Voldemort.

Harry glanced up at the clock impatiently. Five minutes. He sighed as he waited, unable to suppress his urge to pace the floor. Voldemort was the first to arrive. Harry greeted him politely and gestured to the leather couch opposite his chair. Voldemort sat down warily and refused the offer of tea, preferring to get down to business.

"You wanted to discuss the treaty?" Voldemort inquired curiously. Harry looked away from the front door to observe the man across from him. Voldemort looked worn down and exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, and a defeated look upon his face.

"Yes." Harry replied, and went back to staring at the door. Suddenly there was a knock, making Harry jump slightly. He ignored Voldemort's questioning look as he got up and opened the door.

Charlie Weasley looked the same as Voldemort, and Harry looked down ashamed of himself. Harry heard a gasp behind him, but didn't turn from his friend. "Are you going to invite me in?" Charlie asked tiredly.

"Oh, sorry." Harry stepped aside and let Charlie in, closing the door behind him.

Charlie looked between Voldemort and Harry before settling on Harry curiously. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Voldemort stood up and interrupted him.

"I would like to know that as well." Voldemort crossed his arms over his chest, as he stared at Harry.

"Well," Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "If you two would please sit down, I'll explain everything."

Voldemort sighed and sat down. Harry looked at Charlie pleadingly, making Charlie huff as he sat down next to Voldemort. Charlie couldn't suppress the small smile on his face though. He was happy to see Voldemort, even if only for a little while. Not to mention his tattoo had finally stopped sending violent vibrations through his body.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, and plunged into his explanation. Voldemort and Charlie were left in a contemplative silence for many minutes, making Harry nervous.

"So you're saying that all this time," Charlie began softly, angrily, "We could have been together?" He asked, gesturing between him and Voldemort.

"Yes." Harry whispered, unable to look Charlie in the eyes.

"I see." Voldemort muttered, Charlie glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Wait, you aren't mad?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Of course we are, but the important thing is we can get past this soon enough." Charlie explained, and Voldemort nodded.

"Oh. So...What happens now?" Harry questioned. Charlie looked to Voldemort, before focusing on Harry again.

Voldemort stood up, took Charlie's hand in his, and led him to the door. "We're going home." Voldemort said, opening the door, pushed a smiling Charlie out in front of him, and closed the door behind them not looking back for Harry's response.

"Well than." Harry sighed in relief. "That went better than expected." He laughed, apparating to Hermione's flat.

**XXX**

Charlie and Voldemort spent the night in Charlies flat, wrapped up in each others arms. They couldn't get enough of each other, and neither wanted it end. "I love you." Charlie whispered sleepily, barely keeping himself awake.

"There is no other. I'm yours." Voldemort replied, tenderly kissing Charlie's forehead.

They both fell asleep smiling this night, as their tattoos glowed brightly in the moonlight.

**End**

**XXX**

**Cantil: I'm so sorry it took this long to get this out. Writers block is the worst thing, but I hope you enjoyed this. I may add-on too this story, but I make no promises. As of now it's done. **


End file.
